1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal reproducing circuit in a magnetic recording and reproducing unit or apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a technique of reproducing data recorded on a magnetic recording medium by means of a reproducing head using an element utilizing magneto-resistive effect (hereinafter referred to as an MR head).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a magnetic disk drive unit has been developed to have a high speed operation and a large capacity. With the development, to enable a higher density of recording, an MR head has been used for exclusive use in the reproduction of data, in place of an ordinary inductive thin film magnetic head.
This is because, when an MR head is used for reproduction of data, it is possible to detect a signal magnetic field not depending on a relative speed between the MR head and a magnetic recording medium, and thus it is possible to lower a traveling speed of the magnetic recording medium to thereby heighten the density of recording.
However, use of such an MR head has posed a problem in that an undesirable transient phenomenon occurs due to an interterminal voltage of the MR head in a transition from a write state to a read state.
Note, the problems in the prior art will be explained later in detail in contrast with preferred embodiments of the present invention.